


Haunted twisted love

by portiaburk40



Series: Dark [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breif poe/rey, Dark Reylo, Demon Sex, Entity, For Halloween, Haunted House, It is kylo, Kylo is a demon, Obsession, Possession, Rey belongs to kylo, Rey is sixteen, Statutory Rape, dark soulmates, demon lover, dont like dont read, dub con, house possession, just to rey, kylo is the entity, kylo was once human, kylo will appear to rey, read the tags, rey is raped by something imaginary, rose/finn - Freeform, this is dark, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey kenobi had not to long ago learned she had a grandfather she also learned she had inherited his home as well. To say the least she was shocked she was sixteen and had been moved around through the system. Apparently her parents were born in London but raised in America boston. Therefore she had inherited a home in boston called Alderaan manor. There she heads where she meets new friends  and very dark secrets. In her new home. There is a force that comes to her at night and does things to her every night and she does not know how to stop him nor resist her pull towards his world of darkness and sinful desire.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Dark [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Jakku arizona

In plutts scrap yard is where they found her. She looks at the men in a suit with the other one warily and says “what are you supposed to be the fbi are something” she says. As she goes towards unkar with a part in her hand. The one on the right said in a perfectly english accent said “no miss kenobi i am mr mitaka this is my associate mr Hamlin we are lawyers of the kenobi estate.” She opened her mouth in shock “the what” she said as if she didnt hear correctly. 

“The kenobi estate mam.” 

She sat later in unkars living room in his crappy trailer where she lived since her parents died when she was five years of age. This guy had the papers and everything. “Apparently miss kenobi your grandfather has a vass fortune in boston and you my dear are to inherit it.” 

“Thats impossible my parents were poor they were nobody!” Rey said on the defense. She remembered little of her parents but she did remember a small house and her father being a small town newspaper writer and mother a nurse.

Thats when the lawyer told her of the falling out apparently her grandfather disapproved of who his son picked to marry.

That angered her. She stuck her chin up “why the hell should i want this are anything from him!” She said with defiance and anger. How dare he she thought.

How dare that snob disapprove of her mother! She thought she saw a look of approval in the lawyers face for a minute he smiled. 

Thats when the social worker come in a nice woman named Maz Kanata. She took hers hands gently “maz i will not live with that man!”

She smiles kindly gently lovingly touches her face.

This was the only woman that showed rey any kindness.

”Rey child you cant stay here you it would be in a better situation with ben kenobi.  
He is your family.” Rey signed. She was in a rather shitty situation plus unkar had several other kids in the trailer she only wished she could take the others with her. Plus unkar was gross and she was miserable here.

“Alright maz i will go.” Maz smiles strokes her hair and they go and pack her things. In her small room she had very few things and comes back down with maz. She was going but it was to get away from plutt not for her grandfather!

They leave plutts trailer and this part of reys life.

Rey waves to the children wishing they were coming as well as she gets in the back of a black car leaving the place called jakku Arizona.

Heading to boston.

**Meanwhile**

He feels her and sees her, shes coming to him, it seems maz is doing just as he wishes bringing the girl to him his very own Persephone he has had dreams of her before years and years of them in other lifetimes of her just as she is young delectable ripe for the taking and he will take her!

Rey is his just as they promised just as they always promise he will not lose her this time like before!

NOTES

IF YOU ARE INTRIGUED AND WANT MORE COMMENT

BOOKMARK AND KUDOS

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS HAPPY DARK REYLO HALLOWEEN GUYS


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived rey felt like Dorothy from wizard of oz a movie she snuck in to watch with three other girls in unkars care when she was nine years old. This definitely wasn’t Arizona anymore and the house was huge! She thought overwhelmed. Looking around amazed her mouth open.

She was greeted by servants and a man calling himself helms “i am Arthur helms miss kenobi the butler.” He had said. She almost felt like curtsying or something but didnt. “Umm how you doing art.” She said to him. 

His eyes widened like he was offended “miss it is Arthur or helms if you please not art.” She rolled her eyes got her bag and walked in the house. “Ok right.” She said irritatingly. She immediately felt cold but the house overwhelmed her as well. There was a man in a wheelchair. With a nurse. She smiled tightly “you must be rey elise kenobi welcome she says her tight smile not reaching her eyes. 

Rey was thinking what was wrong with her this house is already strange. Her grandfather set down with her at dinner later to eat. She overheard some say she favors her father her hair and eyes but a beauty like her mother was with her mouth and nose her features. She has a picture of her mother she was a lovely woman with dark hair and blue eyes her features were similar to her mother’s but hair and eyes were like her fathers a red brown and hazel eyes.

The breathing mask removed “welcome rey” he said wheezing “ i am not long for this world and i will tell you that i have regretted my actions towards my only son.” Rey looked up after chewing her food. “Ok so thats why you have called for me after all this time grandfather.” She said a touch of distain in her voice. He signs and coughs “yes and i dont have long for this world your mother was a kind woman but she was poor i thought at the time my son should have married his own kind i was so wrong.” 

Rey scoffs “my father ran away because of you!” She accused. “I i know he said coughing and i regret it! Tears in his eyes “I’m so sorry child.” Rey felt herself soften then her grandfather went into a coughing fit and she called for his nurse and they got him back to breathing normally.

Later she was told ben kenobi was dying and she was to inherit everything. It shocked her ben made sure of it in a iron clad will. The butler showed her to her room that night and she was to be entered into a place called resistance academy in a week to go to school. She couldnt believe her world turning 180 degrees but here she was. 

There was underwear and nightgowns already for her in the drawers and she had a closet full of clothes. Who bought these she wondered. A maid hilda she was introduced to earlier “everything was already prepared for you miss before you arrived.” She turned then opened the drawer and oh wow then she went into the joined large bathroom and her mouth fell open it was glorious.   
  


She let her hair grow out it was to her shoulders for years and she kept it that way but now it’s past her shoulders hilda told her she had lovely hair it shined red. She let it down and looked in the mirror. She drew out a locket with a picture of her mom and dad the only thing she had of them she smiles at it. Then feels a cold like someone brushes fingers through her hair and she hears whispers of lovely she turns quickly and sees nothing she laughs and shakes her head.

She felt like she just won the lottery she smiles and starts to undress when she felt the cold again it felt like it brushed through her hair again,she turns quickly it felt like the fingers. She laughs again and takes off her shirt and bra then unbuttons her jeans and panties. Runs the water in the tub hot picks out from an assortment of bubbles smiles and puts them in and steps in the large tub. Lays back as she presses a remote to play music. She closes her eyes and relaxes. 

When the music stops suddenly. She looks at the sound system and turns it back on and then goes back to relaxing when it switches to a weird song and thats when she feels the cold like fingers then it abruptly feels hot like lips on hers she tries to scream out but cant thats when she sees black eyes and black hair then a large body of a man in the tub with her. He smirks and says “I’ve been waiting for you darling” His lips slam on hers again his hands on her she screeches as she feels his hands on her breast roughly teasing them she trying to push him off tears coming then his fingers travel further in between her legs pressing her rubbing her she starts to squeak and moans “stop please stop” to her shame she feels herself starting to get wet. She has masterbated before in secret but this this was quite different.

Thats when his fingers go into her she tenses it hurts she cries “please stop you fuck” he continues to push in and out of her until her body gives in and she meets his fingers and starts moaning like one of unkars whores. He continues until rey climaxes shuddering and sobbing. After she quickly gets out of the tub and sees the man disappear with a evil smirk licking her off his fingers he says 

“You are mine rey.”

She looks around frightened breathing hard and runs out of the bathroom she ramages through the drawer and pulls on any panties she could find and nightgown. Then quickly gets into bed not knowing what the hell happened. She curls up as if protecting herself.

The next morning rey explores the house it was more about trying to find out more about the kenobis apparently they come from a long line of lords in England, the family moving to Boston to become rich and famous business men all successful.

Her father come from quite a history she thought. 

They were close to a family called the organas that died out the last one dying in the war never having children. His wife was barren wow that was not cool she thought. But that was as far as it went. 

There was one portrait it looked like it was back in the 1600s or maybe long before that because it looked to be a statue of a young girl the face was torn she looked really young she wondered who that was. She felt a whisper in her mind. Her eyes began to widen. 

_It was a special girl a girl promised to me but cruelly taken away by betrayal from a certain family!_

The voice hissed. 

Then her head started to hurt she fell crying then she saw the girl smiling in the arms of a man kissing him passionately moaning the name ben over and over the girl looked exactly like her.

NOTES

BOOKMARK COMMENT KUDOS ARE PREFERRED LATER


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend rey decided to get to know her grandfather plus take the time to hang out by the large pool they had. Ben kenobi looking on smiling. He was genuine when he said he was sorry about what he did to her parents rey figured. She had wanted to ask about what happened when she arrived the dark man but after that night he never appeared again so she figured it must have been a weird nightmare or something. 

She used to have them during her time with plutt especially when she was around his drinking buddies and they would leer at her. The only way she avoided that was she was underage. But it didnt stop the nightmares she must have fell asleep in her warm bubble bath that was it that had to be. But he felt so real. She was ashamed of her weird response. Plus the next mornings head ache and that weird scene.

”I’m glad you are out in the sun old man”. Ben looked up and wheezed a little but smiled. “Yes it seems to suit me”he says. She jumps in the pool and swims. 

After a few laps she is getting out when she sees a girl small in stature and asain but pretty with a beautiful slimmer taller one walking by “well hello mr kenobi” the slimmer one says. 

“Hi girls.” The other one speaks up. “Is this your granddaughter you have been seeking. 

“Oh where are my manors ladies this is my granddaughter rey.” Rey stands up and drys off with a towel. Holds out her hand with a little smile to both girls “hello” she says. They both take her hand “hello i am rose tico” the smaller one says. “And i am Paige” the other one says. They both smile sweetly. 

Ben says “why dont i order the maid to bring some tea and you girls stay.” 

Rey just smiles “yes please” they set at the table near the pool.

She tells them the whole story. Rose’s eyes are wide “wow its just like them forbidden romance stories.” Rey laughs “well sort of she says. Paige looks at rose and rolls her eyes “rose” she says harshly. “I’m sorry your parents died when you were so young rey” she says sadly. 

She was used to that she knew Paige was a senior she got it a lot from seniors in her old school “its fine” she tells her with a little smile. They had the tea and talked some more. The two girls seemed friendly and happy that she would be entering the same school.

Later she went in she was tired and told her maid hilda not to disturb her. She stripped out of her suit and put on a pair of shorts and spaghetti top. And after a few minutes fell asleep.

She had suddenly awoken to him again his hand down her shorts in her panties on her pussy she started to scream and twist away from him unadulterated fear mixed with a weird sensation running through her he cupped her stroking her. “No” as she felt herself getting wet. “No not again get the fuck away from me!” She cried. 

“No” he growled “ rey you are mine” he said as his fingers stroked her until she bucked into him. He kisses her. Her body was betraying her.

His tongue entering her mouth forcing it open she cries out bucking into his hand, he withdraws his hand suddenly and his mouth from hers and puts his fingers in her pretty pink lips she taste herself he stuffs them in her mouth “lick” he demands. “Taste yourself rey taste how you are ready little one ready for me” her tongue licks from his fingers then she is sucking them he groans removes his fingers. Kisses down her throat biting her leaving bites all over her breast until she crying in pain and something she can’t name. 

She realizes what she is doing and screams for hilda. She comes running. And hes gone. The light goes on and rey is looking around and there are bruises on her neck and chest.

Alderaan manor had a vast library so there were a lot of books on everything. 

She looked up entity. It was a thing that manifest itself in a place its usually bad she examines her neck and chest.

Is this happening to her. She needs to talk to her grandfather with hilda.

The next morning she tells her grandpa. And shows him the bruises on her neck and breast. He looked genuinely worried then hilda says “i know someone that can sense if there is an entity in this house ben.” He looks at hilda. “Call her” he says. His nurse says out loud “oh come on this is non sense!” Rey gives her a scathing look. The nurse gives one right back. She didn’t like this bitch. 

Hilda calls in Selda who happens to be her sister. The woman walks in the Manson looks around and says “hmm yes i feel a presence around your granddaughter and the house.” She shivers “you need to bless this house mr kenobi that should work”. Ben smiles. 

He gets on the phone to the local priest luke skywalker.

NOTES 

A PRIEST WILL THAT WORK 

I DOUBT THAT STAY TUNED LOL

I MAY HAVE THIS FINISHED SOON


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DECIDED TO WRITE THE PRIEST IN QUICKLY NO WORRIES HE WILL BE OUT VERY QUICKLY BEN THINKS ITS THE HOUSE BTW BUT KYLO WANTS REY

As soon as luke was called he came over ben was an old friend. Ben hugged luke and he looked over the house and felt the cold around him “you have a very powerful being here” Luke placed his things down and got ready with the nurse just rolling her eyes and walking away. 

He started to splash things with holy water saying begone evil spirit as rey watched looking on. Her arms around herself she was feeling colder by the minute. Thats when she saw him the man he appeared on the staircase looking on smirking in amusement looking on then he sweeps down close to her whispers huskily. “Little one do you really think this will get rid of me” she looks at him her eyes wide with fear. 

Then he sweeps her away she is in a strange field she looks around then looks at him “where am i” she asks. “You rey are in my realm” she slowly backs away ready to run. “Who are you?” He looks at her “i am many things rey but you can call me kylo” she keeps backing up. He keeps edging towards her. Thats when she turns around and runs and he appears in front of her and catches her. 

She screams and hes kissing her hard. She goes limp in his arms. Then She try’s kicking him but he pulls her up in his arms and keeps kissing her. Until she just lets him. She refused to admit it before but kylo was beautiful. They are back in the house suddenly. As she pulls away from him. And hes gone. She’s standing there where luke is still throwing holy water around the house. 

He stops and says “its not working because the entity is not attached to the house but to something in the house you need to find it ben.” Ben signs disappointed and starting to believe rey may have harmed herself.

Reys cheeks blush “i think i know what it is” she says out loud. “I....its me!’ Hes attached to me. 

Skywalkers eyes widen he suddenly has to go he says and leaves with rey going after him. “Wait luke please i need help to get rid of him” he turns to her and says “its not a him its an it and it’s powerful and we won’t be able too! Besides you are his.....” 

He did not finish saying what he was saying when he was thrown back forcibly from the house. 

She heard his voice in her head 

_No need to know that yet my darling and you will never get away from me_

Rey seethes “dont bet on that she says out loud and get out of my head you bastard!”

A week later

  
Rey started at resistance high. 

She was glad of two familiar faces rose and Paige. She looked on them with a relieved sign finally someone she knows. They walked up to smiling immediately linking arms which kind of made rey a little uneasy.

But she just went with it. “I guess you discovered your house was haunted” rose said. “Rose’ Paige says giving her sister a look. “What” rose tells her innocently. Paige told rey rose is always the mouthy one. But rumors say the house over the years had weird goings on around it. Plus some thought rey herself weird as well as her grandfather.

Rey knew everyone thought she attacked herself. And some thought haunting in the mansion. She stopped trying to tell people it was some thing named kylo!

Whatever he was!

She went to the School library and got on the computer there. She searched the name kylo up. 

_Kylo ren once a human named ben solo he was born in 500 bc a worrier who fell in love with a young girl forbidden to him she was to be another’s wife until ben stole her away and she became his bride once the fiancé found out she was killed and ben then sought revenge and prayed to the death god sold his soul to a being by the name of snoke to get his vengeance on those who killed his beloved. He did but snoke betrayed him and he became doomed to relive his days as a demon god by the name of kylo seeking out his beloved over and over and losing her as well._   
  


She read there were several other versions of the myth of this demon kylo this one was the most famous. 

Rey feels terrible sorrow at this story tears start in her eyes and clog her throat she sobs out. This cant be its just a myth the man that attacked her is a monster! Why would kylo be after her?

Much later she meets finn who is a football player and poe as well. Rose is all over finn. It seems they are already in item. Paige also is with some guy named adam. They all seem nice. Especially poe who is flirting. Rey feels the cold brush past her. 

She laughs at Poe’s joke. He ask her out and she says yes. Finally a normal existence. Then she feels a cold again. 

She going to the bathroom when she is slammed against the stall his lips on hers. “Get off me” she screeches. Kylo keeps kissing her and kissing her until she is melting into him and moaning his hand going up her skirt into her panties his fingers cupping her stroking inside her going in and out until she climaxes with a high pitched sound again and falls apart. Then he bites her throat and raises her skirt up and tears her panties off raises her up it doesn’t take much time to figure out kylo is naked as he pushes his cock at her entrance and pushes in. “This is mine!” He hisses.

Rey yelps as he takes her virginity and pushes in further.

She thought she would feel a lot of pain but all she felt was a tear and then she felt full he roughly fucks her against the wall and she let him until she almost screamed out her orgasm. “Thats right rey scream for me no one can hear you.” He says as he fucks her harder thrusting hard in her over and over until he cums hard. She meets every thrust her body having a mind of its own. She yelps and moans meets his thrust her Pussy walls squeezing him until she cums hard breathing hard!

He lets her down ,reys mind feels like it is numb what did she just do! Tears start then she starts hitting yelling “you you fucking asshole why did you do this i....i”.

“You wanted it rey you belong to me!” He hisses and disappears leaving rey with cum running down her leg proof of exactly who or what she belonged to rey slowly sat down in the stall crying. Why was it her she had to find out what the hell was going on.

NOTES

WOW SEX DUD CON SHE DOES TELL HIM TO STOP DEMON KYLO DID NOT LISTEN AND REY IS SIXTEEN BIG NO NO

MIGHT BE FINISHED WITH THIS BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OUT HALLOWEEN PEEPS


	5. Chapter 5

Ben kenobi was getting more and more worried rey was obsessed with trying to find something to get rid of what she thought was attacking her but ben was convinced it was her. He found rey with more bruises and bite marks. Plus he hears screams then moans at night. He can’t get to her to see what the girl claims is happening to her.   
  


According to hilda her former maid who quit days ago it was like rey was getting penetrated by something.

So when she got back from school after about a month of going and a botched date with poe dameron. Who was thrown back while he tried to kiss her after he ran away and told her she was seriously a freak that hurt. Rey cried after that.

He had a psychiatrist waiting for her plus her old case worker maz there for comfort. A mr Floyd. “Hey rey how are you?” Floyd asked as she come in. Rey sat on the couch “I’m dandy” rey said a little sarcasm in her voice. Everytime she tried to tell someone there was a demon stalking her that tended to fuck up her life, they don’t believe her. 

“So tell me what is happening with you’ rey just outright says it. “Well a demon by the name of kylo is stalking me and trying to own me plus hes having sex with me! That about sums it up doctor!” He sets back calm “is it forced rey” he asks.

”Its confusing” she tells him. “Its like i cant control my response to him or my resistance for him!” 

She looks down “he frightens me but but i sort of let him do what he wants with me” the doctor looks at her for a moment. 

Then he writes on his notepad. “He frightens you but you desire him as well rey” he says softly.

“You’re a young woman now sixteen it’s natural to fantasize about bad boys.” Rey gets defensive “I’m not fantasizing doctor she stands up and raises her shirt freely showing him the bite marks on her breast where kylo laid his claim on her. 

She pushed her turtle neck down at the bite Mark on her throat as well. “This is not my imagination! Sir!” She says with emphasis.

The marks on her were harsh. He examined them. The doctor simply says it could have been done by poe. The boy she went out with. That’s when rey just tells him to get the fuck out! The doctor tries to say he just wants to help her but that only makes her more angry so she yells get out and he calmly stands and goes. Maz goes to her and hugs her. Rey sobs no one believes her! She gets up from Maz arms and runs.

She runs to the library and looks up the ancestor she discovered on her first night. There has to be some sort of answers to what kylo wants why he’s doing this! There she finds a hidden compartment where she finds things pictures of what looks like her all of them her eyes widen in horror!

She suddenly finds a hidden door and opens it there she finds documents and a statue of ben solo and her she covers her mouth in horror and starts to run. When the nurse stops her a sinister smile on her face. “Well well welcome home rey” the nurse says her smile evil. Rey screams and tries to get around her but she blocks. 

“Grandfather!’ She yells he appears but he looks at her sadly. “I...i was trying to keep you away from him my sweet grandchild” he wheezes and coughs. She turns and Maz appears shaking her head at Ben telling him “you should never have tried to fight him obi wan he’s to strong and she’s his destined one he’s hers as well they are soulmates! They have been for centuries!”

Reys eyes widen in betrayal tears coming “Maz what the hell is this” Maz turns to her and explains “my dear girl you and kylo were meant to be since your ancestor was promised to him when he was ben solo centuries ago. You’re his bride.” She steps back.  
  
Kylo appears and ben kenobi takes his last breath. Rey cries “no’ she sobs and shakes her head. Denying the truth she was it could not be!

“You were meant to be mine rey my mate i have you finally” kylo says as he takes her in his arms and kisses her. Right then rey realizes she would never be able to escape him she really did belong to kylo she was his destined mate the demon kylo. 

He picks her up bridal style and carries her in the darkness. 

Where she belonged with him.

_Long ago the kenobis made a deal with the worrier ben solo that there daughter would belong to him marry him but betrayed him and betroved her to poe dameron instead. And put a curse on ben solo the only way the curse would end would be if kylo would find rey in the future and she would belong to him in the darkness forever so kylo searched for her while going to endless time losing his rey over and over until this rey moved in this Manson._

Rose and finn came by the old Manson five years later where Ben kenobi took his last breath.

Paige wouldn’t go anywhere near it since rey disappeared. But rose was always braver. Rey looked on from the window as kylo come from behind her his arms going around her. 

At times they would travel all over and watch over people. Rey had her original memory of her and ben before the kenobi forced her betroval to a dameron. She turned towards her lover and smiled. She kept all her memories of her lives. Even though kylo offered to erase them. 

She kept them because she loved kylo in all of them. Despite her family’s betrayal and snoke as well, that included this one. 

Kylo kisses down her neck. And they go down and rose feels a shiver of cold!

Rey smiles wickedly looking at her beloved.   
  
They both rush in on both rose and finn and screams follow with Finn taking rose hand running out of the house.   
  


Laughter follows in there wake. As kylo kisses his rey.

End

NOTES

FINISHED 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

LOL DARK SOULMATES 


End file.
